


Today You Really Suck More Than Anything

by chimaeracabra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, OFC - Freeform, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can be a sucky boyfriend. Little does he know, Steve is more than happy to comfort his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today You Really Suck More Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was just annoyed with something that was going on in my personal life. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't condone cheating on your significant other, I just wrote this when I was angry. I'm human after all :p

                Jade stops kicking to stand directly in the middle of the mess of men she's made. A bit of whining continues behind her, a choked "Bitch," escaping the mouth of a so-called security guard lying on the floor. Jade turns to heel him square in the forehead and he goes to sleep. She had been multitasking on a mission—something she knew she shouldn't have been doing. But Dean was really starting to piss her off. She growls angrily, teeth barred, swiping open the lock screen of her cell phone to check her messages. The last thing she'd heard from Dean continues to make her blood boil. She reads it in her head for the umpteenth time, _I stop looking at my phone for the night and you go crazy?_ _I can't and don't want to be on my phone all the time God damn._

                All she had wanted was to talk to him, know if something was wrong, if maybe he was just ignoring her all week, and why. She wasn't being crazy, she was being _concerned_. This Mark of Cain bullshit had her head unscrewed as well. She needed to know that Dean was alright. Last they were together, the man wouldn't stop telling her he loved her. This had concerned Jade even more, because she knew that Dean Winchester never said things like that so easily and not to just _anyone_. She'd thought that it was probably all the sex going to his head, but he'd been starting to say it _all the time_. He hadn't told her the truth about the stupid mark on his arm. Jade had noticed it rather quickly, but he'd lied and said he was stabbed during a case.

                She wonders how the fuck he thinks that a long distance relationship can _possibly_ work if he _never_ wants to talk to her. She'd given up calling him. The last handful of times she tried, he never answered. It had gotten to a point where she wound up just calling Sam. She'd said she was worried about Dean, as he wasn't calling her, texting her back, nothing. Sam had spilled the beans, and when Jade tried to bring it up with Dean, all he'd done was ask her where the hell this was all coming from, saying that nothing had changed. It started to feel like he was just pulling away entirely. Maybe he believed he was going to die and he just didn't want to say goodbye. This angered Jade more than _anything_. Anyone she ever loved, she'd never had the chance to say goodbye to them. She wanted to at _least_ be able to say goodbye to Dean if for some reason, she was never going to see him again. How could he have said all of the things he said to her and then be such a bitch? The night before she left him at a motel in Illinois to report to another mission, she'd found a small black box in his jacket pocket.

                All Jade could do was smile crying while tucking the box back, kissing him on the cheek as he slept, knowing he wouldn’t be able to ask her that enormous question during the week ahead. And so suddenly, Dean just didn’t want to talk to her anymore. He knew she had a job to do, so it couldn't have been her leaving that made Dean angry…A sledgehammer-esque blow to the back of the head knocks Jade out of her thoughts. Her knees hit the floor and she feels herself sway, preparing to black out before an arrow whizzes past her ear.

 

                "You were on your goddamn _phone_ during a mission?" Clint asks, crossing his brawny arms. The helicopter dips slightly in turbulence, causing an unpleasant dropping sensation that only makes Jade's head hurt worse.

                "That's enough," Captain sighs, "I think it's safe to say everybody's had a rough night, alright?" Barton's eyes shift towards Steve where he sits, looking intently over at Jade, a hand on each knee.

                "I'll be holding onto this until you decide to start answering your com instead," Barton continues, waving the white mobile device in front of Jade's face. She groans and reaches for it, but it falls out of her view before she can touch it. Natasha laughs from the driver's seat.

                "Clint," Steve continues, warningly. Regardless, he doesn't give the phone back to Jade. She knows it to her core that if he hadn't shown up when she was five minutes late reporting, she would have been finished. He sighs and applies the cold pack harder against her head. She winces.

                "Gotta have your head in the game, kiddo…Or it'll _be_ your head," he says gently. She smiles reluctantly. Hawkeye is truly the father she never had. Tony yawns obnoxiously, the sun just about rising.

 

                At headquarters, Jade finds herself stumbling alongside Steve, Barton having already rushed away before she could attempt to ask for her phone again. She realizes that he hadn't been joking. When she nearly falls, Steve picks her up.

                "I don't want to make your headache any worse, but you _know_ you shouldn't have been distracted like that on a mission. We could have lost you back there." For the first time in a number of days, Jade finds herself feeling very much wanted, as if she would have been truly missed if anything happened to her. She wasn't getting this feeling from Dean. Was it so wrong of her to be upset about this? She sighs.

                "Whatever it is going on, a text message can wait. It couldn't be _nearly_ as important as your safety on a mission," Steve continues, carrying her inside. Despite how beat she is, Jade is able to focus on the Captain's expression. He looks worried, a look she would have wanted to see on Dean's face. He carries her right to his own quarters before sitting her on the couch.

                "Uhm…I'm sorry, Captain. I knew what my orders were, I messed up, I—"

                "It's too early for all of that, Jade," Steve reassures, shaking his head, placing his shield on the floor against a wall, and disappearing into the kitchen.

                "Just try to relax."

                "What are you doing?" she calls from the couch, rubbing the back of her head. A moment passes, during which time Jade hears the sink running. Steve appears momentarily around the corner.

                "You're not going anywhere on your own for the next twenty-four hours. The blow you took, we thought you might not really wake up."

Jade's blood chills. She remembers falling out, catching a glimpse of Barton, and waking up in the helicopter.

                "You were falling in and out," Steve explains, rubbing his hands on a dishtowel, "It was a while before you were awake enough that we could tell you were really conscious." The Captain's blue stare suddenly makes Jade nervous. He grins.

                "So, you're going to have _a lot_ of coffee and watch daytime TV with me."

Jade sighs, rubbing the back of her neck.

                "Why you?" she asks curiously. Steve frowns somewhat sarcastically.

                "I've sorta had my fill of sleep for a while, Jade. Don't you think?"

She grins shyly and Steve disappears into the kitchen again. She rests her head on the arm of the sofa.

                "You better not be closing your eyes," the Captain calls from the kitchen. Jade only smiles. She wishes then that she had her phone so that she could call Dean again, until he was forced to pick up. Steve suddenly rushes into the room. He approaches Jade where she lies, staring into space. He looks at her face and she smiles weakly.

                "I'm serious," he says, reaching for the remote control and turning the TV on. He turns the volume up to a level where Jade knows she won't be able to go to sleep. It isn't long before she can smell a fresh brew and even the frying of eggs in the kitchen. Steve rushes back to her, and after reassuring himself that she's still awake, places a plate of hot food and a mug of coffee on the table near her.

                "Eat this, and try not to get too comfortable. I'm going to shower and change—I'll be right back."

When she only continues to stare into space, the Captain's concern heightens. His large hand shakes her shoulder and she finally casts her eyes his way.

                "Jade?"

                "Yes, sir," she says. He walks away somewhat unsurely, but she hears him starting to get undressed and before she knows it, the shower is running. She keeps looking for her phone on her person before remembering that Barton still has it.

                " _Shit,_ " she mutters. About ten minutes pass, during which time she picks at the food Steve made her, thinking about Dean, wondering where he is, what he's thinking about. When she stands up to look around Steve's den, she feels as if she's going to fall again. And she does. A pair of black socked feet run towards her and she can't tell up from down until she's sitting up straight on the couch again. Steve's hands remain under her arms, holding her up steadily. A drop of water travels down his forehead. He's not even wearing a shirt. His flannel pajama pants stop low enough that Jade can see the v-like sculpting of his body. She has never seen the Captain topless before.

                "Jade? _Jade,_ " he says. His large hands cup her face. At last she responds.

                "I'm fine."

                "What were you doing? You need to take it easy."

                "Do I?" she asks, smiling and cocking her head to the side. Steve grins reluctantly.

                "The doctor that checked you out on the way back said you would be fine. I'm beginning to wonder whether she made a mistake," Steve admits, looking her over repeatedly. His chest heaves with a breath and Jade finds herself staring at it.

                "I'd have let you go home if there was someone who could watch you."

Jade smiles again. She hasn't told anyone she works with about Dean. She thought he'd be safer that way, not that he wasn't constantly in some kind of danger with his line of work.

                "I'm fine," she says quietly.

                "…Drink this," Steve presses, picking up the coffee behind him. Jade sips it, and he watches patiently, rubbing her left arm. He waits until she's had about half a cup before standing.

                "Let me get a shirt. I'll be right back."

He's gone less than half a minute before walking back into the den while pulling a black t-shirt over his head. His body is immaculate, something Jade had already been aware of, but something about the dark t-shirt gets her thinking about her boyfriend, and she tears her eyes away with guilt. Steve strolls into the kitchen where Jade hears him pouring himself a cup of coffee, making a plate. By the time he comes back, she's sitting up straight on the couch, wired from the caffeine, uncomfortable.

                "Aren't you hungry?" he asks, sitting on the couch beside her. He leaves an appropriate amount of space between them, but little enough that she just about feels the heat rolling off his muscles. She wishes that she was with Dean then, so as to relieve the feeling welling up between her thighs. She has never seen Steve this relaxed.

                "What's wrong?" he asks, glancing at her half eaten eggs and toast.

                "Nothing. It's perfectly fine, Captain. I'm just not that hungry in the mornings. I've always been like that," she says, stealing a glance at him.

                "Come on, you can relax, it's just me, Jade. We're not working right now. Call me Steve…and you don't have to lie if you hate my cooking."

Jade laughs once, and then for a few seconds. Steve grins with  satisfaction for having gotten her to lighten up.

                "Clint said you were on the phone when he saved your life. Saw _fifteen_ guards unconscious on the floor around you, but you managed to miss one. That _one_ nearly killed you, Jade."

She kisses her teeth, rolling her eyes. Steve places his empty plate on the coffee table.

                "Who were you even talking to at a time like that?" he presses. Jade sighs.

                "I think I asked you a question, Jade," Steve continues seriously.

She sighs again, "I wasn't _on_ the phone. I wasn't exactly talking to anyone. It doesn't matter. I'm fine, aren't I?"

Steve stares at Jade a moment. She looks away, hating it.

                "Hey," he says, and she's surprised when she feels the heat of his hand at the small of her back.

                "What's goin' on with you? Lately, it seems like you've been slipping up. And I'm not the only one who notices, Jade…you can talk to me. I'm not going to yell at you anymore. I promise."

And as if his words were some kind of magic, Jade can't help unleashing a few tears. She turns away, crossing her arms.

                " _Nothing_ ," she says adamantly. Steve sighs and his hand leaves her back.

                "…Look…I know this is a difficult job, but you're not always like this. I know something's bothering you. And to be honest, I don't want to have to take you off the team."

At that, Jade stands, turning around and glaring down at the Captain.

                "You can't do that," she spits, her voice now louder than the TV. Steve stands then, towering her.

                "Yes, I _can_. Don't forget who's in charge around here. You're distracted, and having everyone be worried about you on a mission isn't just bad for you, it's bad for the _team_. Clint basically had to babysit you last night—"

Jade scoffs, walking away to stare at the sun out the window. Steve sighs again. The volume goes down on the TV before Jade can hear the Captain making his way towards her.

                "I'm not threatening you, or trying to upset you. I just don't want to see anybody get hurt when it's preventable. If you don't talk to me—or somebody—whatever it is that's distracting you…it's gonna get you _killed_ , Jade." She wipes her eyes angrily again, drying her tears. And then she can't control herself and the tears keep coming. Steve approaches her even more, until he just places both hands on her shoulders.

                "It's going to be okay," he says gently, knowing he doesn't know whether this is actually true. He has never seen Jade quite this distressed. He'd never even seen her cry until now. The truth was, he'd been watching her. He felt a pang in his heart from the moment he met her, a strange feeling, one he's only ever had for Peggy Carter. Jade seemed like a mystery he couldn't solve, and he needed to know more. It was driving him mad. All he knows is that he recruited her through Natasha. There were many things he didn't know about that woman, but he trusted her. He could just as easily put his trust in Jade.

                She stops crying audibly, wiping her nose. Steve's hands are heavy on her shoulders, like weights, weights under which her heart begins to leap frantically. When he starts massaging her shoulders, that just about does it. Jade struggles to stop a moan from escaping her throat and closes her eyes.

                "You're okay…I'm right here," Steve says. She cocks her head to the side and stares in the reflection of the window at the way that Steve's eyes are plastered to her. There's worry on his face, care, something that she needed right then. The Captain sighs and his breath hits the back of Jade's neck. His thumb rests at the nape of it, kneading into it. She places both hands on the window, trying to convince herself that she is _not_ aroused, that he's only trying to comfort her. The rubbing of his hands at her shoulders goes on a bit longer than what feels amicably appropriate. Slowly, Jade turns to face him. Steve's hands fall to his sides. He's gazing down at her as she stares up at him. She thinks about Dean for half a second before reaching out to place her hands on Steve's strong arms. She lets her fingers glide slowly down the biceps, and when she reaches his wrists, he suddenly folds his fingers into hers.

                It all happens so fast, him pressuring his body against hers, against the window. She feels a lift under her rear as he pulls her up to his height, where their lips meet. It surprises Jade to find that Steve isn't shy about opening his mouth. He reaches between her lips with a thirsty tongue, his liquid eyes still open. He wants to see her reaction, taste it. The breath leaves Jade momentarily. She doesn't stop to think about what she's doing. Steve had wanted her to stop crying, and she wasn't anymore. When she pushes her delicate fingers through his hair, he moans into her lips. She pulls back a second to breathe, keeping her eyes closed. Steve traces the side of her face with his thumb before kissing her again, the same thirst causing him to lose control.

                He carries the woman back to the couch, her hands clutching his handsome face and watching intently the entire time. He places her there, and she knows exactly what to do. Steve watches in fascination as Jade slips out of her shirt, revealing a wine red bra that makes him hard instantly. She keeps her eyes on the Captain. Steve pulls his form-fitting t-shirt off in one fell swoop. Kneeling on the floor in front of Jade, he tugs at her jeans, until they're off and his eyes feast upon a matching wine red pair of underwear with lace lining the hips. For a moment, Steve wonders whether she had known this was going to happen. She looked prepared underneath it all. Regardless, he finds it tenfold more satisfying than the many times he had looked away from her after a mission, the way that her clothes hung to her sweaty frame while he pictured her naked.

                To tell him she has a boyfriend crosses Jade's mind all the while that Steve slips out of his pants. Neither breaks eye contact with the other, until Steve rests his chin atop Jade's head to peer behind her and unclasp her bra, going for the matching underwear next. While held in his warm arms, she can feel how hard he is beneath a pair of jet black boxer briefs. Steve wonders for a second whether he's taking this comforting a bit too far, but horniness gets the better of him when he finally sees Jade completely naked. She clutches his face again and kisses him hard. He moans at this sudden desperation. He pulls his briefs down with one hand and finds Jade already searching for him. She pauses in kissing him and their eyes lock again, the Captain's lips hanging open with anticipation. She envelopes him in a hot, wet depth that Steve sinks into. He's met with a bit of resistance, at which point, Jade throws her head back, moaning. The sound makes him even harder.

                The TV behind them melts away until all they can hear is each other's labored breaths. Steve reminds himself to be gentle, pausing to push the coffee table further away when he begins rocking his chiseled hips between Jade's thighs. She clings to him, nails digging into his shoulders, her head resting against his pecks. She closes her eyes, her breathing heavy. After a handful of careful thrusts, her legs spread further, like a flower blooming. The way Steve fills her is satisfying, so much so that she doesn't want to move. Everything seems to hit just the right spot with every thrust he takes. He pauses, keeping Jade propped up on the couch at an angle. The angle sets him deeply, and a breath catches in Jade's throat. The Captain's eyes are full of lust and concentration as he pulls her hair back gently, littering her neck in warm, long kisses. She wiggles her hips against him, wanting to feel him moving inside her again. She swears she feels him smile against her chest right before taking a nipple between his lips.

                Jade moans loudly, pulling her fingers down Steve's spine. When he lifts his head to face her, she sees Dean. His grin is familiar when he starts fucking her again, pinning her hands against the couch. He slows down when she stares up at him with wide eyes that are just about frightened.

                "Are you alright?" Dean's lips are moving, but it's Steve's voice that she hears. Steve had paused, his eyes flooding with concern again. Jade blinks slowly for a moment, and Dean disappears. She _had_ hit her head pretty hard. Regardless, Jade finds herself not racked with guilt as she nods reassuringly and beckons Steve to keep going. He cradles her head in one of his big hands, making her body sing with rough yet slow and deep thrusts. About eight minutes in, Steve has not yet broken a sweat. Jade finds herself amazed at his stamina. With Dean, it was usually over in half as much time. Steve pauses again to thoroughly coat Jade's chest, neck, and jawline with kisses. He takes his time with her, and by her third orgasm, he's just as hard as he was when they had started. He didn't seem to be capable of tiring out.

                "You wanna stop?" Steve asks breathily, slowing his hips enough so that Jade's voice isn't so choppy.

                "No," she sighs, "Not at all." Her legs are beginning to fall asleep, anyway, and she knows that she can probably only climax another handful of times before feeling too beaten in to continue. She was trying to stay awake, wasn't she? No better way than physical activity. The Captain stands, taking Jade's body with him, all the while remaining connected to her. An avalanche of juices tumble down her inner thighs. She hadn't realized just how wet she'd gotten. In the quickest moment of shyness, she blushes, but Steve doesn't seem at all fazed as he transfers her so that she's sitting on the arm of the couch while he stands between her thighs. If anything, it's just easier for him to slip in and out of her cunt at a fervent pace. His masculine grunting is even more of a turn on. Just when she thought it wasn't possible to have another orgasm, she comes. Her nails claw into Steve's reddened shoulders. She feels him finally joining her this time with warm consecutive jets that saturate her deep inside.

                Jade's legs tremble and she feels the Captain hook a strong arm around the back of each knee, allowing her to cling to him, her forehead stuck to his chest, beneath which she can feel the beat of his centenarian heart. Such a strong man, yet gentle in all the right places. He manages to rub her lower back comfortingly. She sits curled into him and believes that she could stay this way for the rest of her life. She could feel Steve going soft inside of her, but after a handful of seconds, he's hard again.

                "Wow," she says, just above a whisper. Steve moans quietly. Jade smiles, peeling her face off of Steve's chest. He gazes down at her with lust.

                "Is that a good wow, or a bad wow?" he asks, straining a little bit, a shade of worry painting his face. Jade throws her head back, clinging to Steve's shoulders once more. He moans again as her minor movement causes his length to move deeper into her tight and sopping body. She had simply never had such amazing sex—not that Dean was bad at it. She cocks her head to the side.

                "Take me to your bed," she says. Automatically, Steve swoops her into a bridal hold and carries her off around the corner where she had yet to venture. He nearly trips on his way to the bed, at which Jade laughs. Steve's ears redden with embarrassment at his ungraceful flop, which she absolutely adores. He seems nervous, scrambling into the bed on top of her. Jade bites her bottom lip with allure, brushing back the hair out of  Steve's eyes. She pushes playfully at his chest, and he rolls over, pulling her atop him. She pauses to slip him in again, admiring the pleasant way that he stretches her just so. He sits up, holding her in lotus. Jade gets herself closer again, her breathing more labored by the second, pushing her hands repeatedly through Steve's hair. He clutches a breast, grabs an ass cheek every now and then, until finally, she works them both up into yet another frenzy.

                The Captain's arms swoop around her tightly, possessively, as if he'd have died if he spilled even just one drop of himself outside of her. She catches her breath gradually, her head resting on a strong shoulder. As she absently feels up and down Steve's spine, she can't help but notice the sun begin to shine through the clouds outside. He's still hard inside her, lurching his hips forward carefully. She doesn't have to verbalize that she is thoroughly spent.

                "You're amazing," Steve breathes, rubbing her back the same way that she rubs his. Jade smiles, wondering how she'll possibly be able to walk the next day. She shifts her hips back, causing him to fall out. Everything is wet and hard still and her eyes stare widely up into the Captain's. He blinks slowly, as if he's waking up from a very pleasant dream.

                "I can't help it," he says somewhat shyly, as if being a _super soldier_ didn't somehow help, "To be honest, I've always thought you were beautiful. I never thought I'd get to touch you like this." It's Jade's turn to blush. Steve pulls some hair out of her eyes before kissing her on the cheek. The kiss is sweet, almost…chaste.

                "We don't have to do anymore, if you don't want to," he says, his voice the texture of velvet. The sound touches her pleasantly. She swoons momentarily, cupping that handsome face in both her hands. Steve is always a gentlemen, even in the most animalistic of circumstances. This is something about him that Jade would never have seen in Dean. Dean would often pester her about sex, dissatisfied with her being not so in the mood, wanting to be on top, or just to cuddle instead, but Steve appears more interested in her pleasure than his need, and it makes Jade feel appreciated. She nods.

                "I think I just need a little break," she explains. She unsaddles herself from Steve and he gladly sits beside her where she lays in his bed. It's a comfortable bed with a dark blue comforter. She eyes her surroundings, which appear perfectly tailored to the Captain. Steve continues to marvel at Jade, passing his hand through her hair, down her shoulder, over her chest and abdomen, drawing circles into her hip with his fingers. She closes her eyes, relaxed.

                "Hey," Steve starts, "you can't fall asleep on me. Not just yet." Jade laughs and opens her eyes.

                "I'm not…that just feels really good."

                "Does it?" Steve asks. There's an extreme amount of sex in the way that the question rolls off his tongue. She closes her eyes once more only to feel the bed shift with movement as Steve bows down to kiss her naked hip. She moans, pushing a hand through his hair. He simply spoils her each and every nerve with a touch at the back of her neck, the fingers massaging just right. It occurs to Jade that he likes the sound of her moaning, so she gives her voice free reign.

                "Still taking a little break?" he asks in the same sensual tone. Jade opens her eyes to stare down at Steve, who has managed to turn her over and part her legs, the skin of her calves rushing smoothly over his shoulders. She grins with exhaustion. She grabs him by the hair and his eyes pop open with some surprise before he can taste her. She speaks somewhat coyly at him down between her hips.

                "Yeah," she says at last. Steve grins sideways.

                "It's okay," he says, maneuvering off of her. In the process, she feels the hardness below his waist brush against her until he moves to her side and simply sinks his lower body beneath the comforter. He sighs, and a breeze washes over her face.

                "I'm sorry. I just—"

                "There's nothing to be sorry about," he says reassuringly, tousling her hair. His long, wheat gold lashes are like the wings of a moth, his blinks continuously slow in fluttering. For a moment, Jade is certain she has fallen in love with him. She doesn't want to believe that it's just the pleasure centers in her brain playing with chemicals.

                "That was really amazing, Steve," she admits, her cheeks lighting up. He blushes a bit as well.

                "Did you want to talk about what's bothering you?" he asks cautiously. Her heart stops a moment. She had been crying about an hour ago. She'd never cried in front of anyone on the team. Jade looks away stolidly.

                "I'm sorry," Steve admits, "You don't have to…I've just…I've never seen you that exposed before. It sort of…worried me."

                "Did it?" Jade asks, closing her eyes and turning her head back in Steve's direction when he cups her chin. His warm hand moves to her cheek before she feels him plaster his lips there.

                "I've always cared about you a lot, Jade. I'm not sure if you knew," he says. She wonders then whether he had meant to look after her on purpose. It could have just as well have been Natasha or Thor, the friends she's had long conversations with, the kind that keep her awake.

                "I just want you to know that you don't always have to act like you're unbreakable, hide parts of you from me," he continues. Well, the Rubicon had certainly been crossed there! Jade smiles a little bit. With shock, it occurs to her that it's been at least a whole five minutes since she and Steve stopped fucking each other senseless. She never imagined being able to carry on a conversation with Dean afterwards; he usually went to sleep, and didn't always like to cuddle. Steve doesn't appear to be capable of _not_ touching her after the act. She reasons that this just makes her feel _really_ good, not that she didn't value her relationship with Steve.

                "I don't mean to be like that," Jade says, "…It's just easier to be that way, so when things all go to shit, it doesn't hurt as much." The Captain looks down at her with concern.

                "Tell me."

                "It's nothing, Steve. Just…problems with…family. Nothing major," she lies, not wanting to talk about her boyfriend, whose last interaction with her had felt unfair and uncalled for.

                "…You can tell me anything, you know. I'm not gonna hurt you, or tell anybody what you tell me here." Jade eyes the Captain with interest. If there was one thing she immediately came to know about Steve Rogers, it was that he believed in _teamwork_. He never liked the fact that there were so many secrets around him during his S.H.I.E.L.D. days, and he certainly didn't like feeling like strangers with the people he worked with.

                "You're so sweet, Steve…has anyone ever told you that?" Jade asks, cupping his cheek again. He grins.

                "You're actually not the first broad to say so," he adds, cocking a brow. Jade laughs.

                "Tell me what you remember about the forties," she says. Hours later, she's surprised that Steve is _still_ talking. He's lying on his back now, one arm down on the bed with her head resting in the bend of his elbow. He steals glances at her from the corner of his eyes every few minutes or so, to make sure she hasn't drifted off. Finally, he falls asleep at her side, his chest rising and falling steadily. Jade takes the moment as her cue to leave. At least she'd found a way out of telling the Captain that she actually has a boyfriend and he just helped her to cheat on him. Jade pauses at the bedside, gazing down upon the beautiful man.

                "Thank you," she whispers, meaning it. She leans against the bed to kiss Steve's forehead before tiptoeing back to his living room. She dresses herself slowly, quietly, as if afraid one slight movement, the zipping of her fly, will cause Steve to awaken and look for her. Jade is surprised that she doesn't feel any guilt as she leaves Steve's quarters, quietly closing the door. She makes her way to the kitchen to find Thor having a beer and watching the television. He nods, greeting her a good afternoon. She goes into the cabinet for her favorite oatmeal, wanting a bit of sugar without going overboard. Who would've thought Marathon sex could be so exhausting? By the time Jade sits down beside Thor at the counter, he's laughing about her eating of breakfast in the afternoon.

                A familiar whistle meets Jade's ear and Barton saunters into the kitchen. She had completely forgotten about her phone until he starts towards her, pulling it out of his back pocket.

                "So, young lady," Clint begins, "Who is Dean?" he asks, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Jade nearly chokes on her oatmeal. Thor looks from Barton to Jade before laughing with apparent amusement. Jade snatches her phone off the counter top.

                "Don't sweat it," Barton continues before Jade has a chance to respond, "I didn't call the dude back or snoop through your texts, the damn thing just kept _ringing_ and every time I looked at the screen, the name Dean came up," Clint explains.

                "None of your business, _dad_ ," Jade responds half jokingly. Clint grins reluctantly, but deep down, Jade knows how concerned he _actually_ is. She shakes her head, unlocking the screen to find seven missed calls from Dean. It wasn't like him to call chronically. She knows he must have had to tell her something. She thinks about Steve asleep in his bed and her heart skips a beat. Dean could've treated her better at times, to be honest. She didn't exactly feel so guilty about sleeping with Steve….Dean has even left her a series of text messages, asking how she is, until finally she reads one where he apologizes. Jade reads the message in her head, _I've been an asshole. We need to talk. I'm sorry._

                "I'm not," she says to no one in particular, cocking a cold brow.


End file.
